


Dreaming

by CommanderKats



Series: Kinktober 2019 [1]
Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass Play, Dom Chris, Dom/sub Undertones, Dream Sex, M/M, Quickies, Sex Is Fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 04:03:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20901347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderKats/pseuds/CommanderKats
Summary: Chris Redfield hadn't been able to stop thinking about Leon S. Kennedy all day, his mind wandering further and further into gutter with each passing hour until an opportunity presents itself.





	Dreaming

Chris knew it was something he shouldn’t be thinking about, he was lucky if he got sleep at all for longer than a few winks. Thinking about doing unspeakable things to Leon’s body was a whole-nother level that he was certain they didn’t have the time for. Jesus though that man made his uniform look more than good, his ass nice and round begging to be plunged. Chris needed to get back to work, needed to focus on what they were doing not what he wanted to be doing.

“We can rest here for a little bit, it should be safe and I’m sure we both need some rest.” Leon said, his voice sounding weary. 

Chris’s cock had other ideas as it swelled against his pants, making walking and doing damn near anything else hard. He chuckled at the thought as he watched Leon remove his pack and stretch. This was going to be a lot harder than Chris realized. Time wore on slowly, although Chris’s raging hard on refused to lessen as he listened through half closed eyes to Leon sleep. Leon made little noises in his sleep, soft mumbles, a moan here and there, and everytime his cock leapt. 

“Your not resting.” Leon commented cracking open one eye and looking at him. Chris startled and glanced back, Leon gave a small smile, “I was sure someone like you was used to catching cat naps.” That small smile grew a bit more and Chris knew he was doomed. 

“Normally I am but I’m a bit distracted.” He said casually leaning his head back against the wall, his hard-on straining against his pants even harder. 

“Anything I can help with?” Leon asked. Chris wanted to die, his mind and cock went right into thoughts of Leon’s pouty lips wrapped around his thick cock. “Chris?” Leon’s voice was closer and Chris looked up to see Leon crouched in front of him, “Looks like your having a bit of a strain.” His eyes danced playfully and Chris was certain he was dreaming.

So he tested his dream.

Chris reached for Leon, knotting his hand in that blonde hair pulling him close and down to his mouth. Leon opened for him, Chris’s tongue warred inside Leon’s mouth. He had wanted something, this, for a long time and now he was going to take every ounce he could get. Leon moaned against Chris, his lean body rubbed along Chris’s and his cock strained even harder against his pants. Chris kept him held against his body, loving the feel of him. 

“Take your pants off.” Chris growled, he wasn’t gonna be able to control him much longer. Leon flicked his tongue against Chris’s lower lip as he climbed up, standing in front of as he slowly unbuckled his police pants. His breath caught as Leon lowered his pants and underwear, his slender cock springing free. “Turn around.” Chris needed to see that ass, needed to worship it for driving him to the edge of madness for the last few hours. 

Leon obeyed, shuffling around to show Chris his ass, he ran his hands over the taunt cheeks as he glanced back wickedly at Chris. Chris’s hands were on it before he even had a chance to think, taunt muscles clenched under his hands. He spread his cheeks, listening to Leon sigh and couldn’t help himself. Leaning in he ran his tongue along Leon’s puckered hole and the moan that he heard was worth every second of it. 

Then he lost it. His tongue swirled and dipped, plunging deep into the hole as it made sloppy noises that did nothing but make Chris’s already rock hard cock even harder. Leon leaned over more, braced on his knees, moaning at every flick of Chris’s tongue. 

“Fuck.” Chris breathed as he lost all control. Standing almost too quickly, ripping at his pants until his own thick cock was freed. He distantly heard Leon chuckle as Chris grabbed his cock with one hand and Leon’s hip with the other. Chris tried to steady himself but his heart pounded too loud in his chest, Leon’s skin too soft under his callused hands as he pushed the head of his thick cock against Leon’s hole. Thank god he had taken some time to worship that beautiful ass because right now Chris didn’t have the patience to get Leon ready. 

Adjusting his hips he plunged his cock deep into Leon’s tight hole and it was glorious. Leon’s breath hitched, Chris’s hand that was around his cock slide to Leon’s hip then around and up to his chest, pulling and bracing him up. Chris’s hot breath next to Leon’s ear, “I’ve been watching your ass all day.” Chris groaned as he pulled himself out a little and thrust back in, balls pressing against Leon’s ass. “God you feel so good, tight little ass wrapping around me.” Chris whispered and was answered back by Leon’s deep moan.

That was what sent Chris over as he began to pound into Leon’s glorious ass, deeper and harder, holding Leon against him as he went mad with need. He needed to be deeper, he needed to fuck him harder, he needed to tear him apart. Chris felt Leon’s arm move to his own cock as he began to stroke him quickly. He wished he could watch him, his slim fingers wrapped around that slender cock was all Chris needed to be sent over the edge.

He quickened his pace, the noise of his hips slamming into Leon’s ass was loud in the quiet room. Leon moaned louder, his hand stroking his cock went frantic, “I’m gonna cum.” Leon cried as he stroked and stroked.

“Cum for me baby.” Chris whispered in Leon’s ear, “Cum for me.” He commanded and Leon did, his hole tightening around Chris’s thick cock and moaned long and deep as he came. “Fuck.” Chris growled as he pushed himself deep inside Leon and came groaning into him. 

Both of them held still for a moment. Chris was sure he was going to be waking up from the dream any moment with a giant wet spot on the front of his pants. He chuckled at the thought and Leon turned his head slightly, watching him from the corner of his eye. 

“That was fun.” Leon’s eyes danced and Chris nodded, “Maybe next time we get some alone time we could try a few other things.” Leon winked and Chris’s brow furrowed.

“This isn’t a dream?” Chris asked and Leon shook his head.


End file.
